Third Time Lucky
by caityjane
Summary: Because Rachel was his everything and Quinn was nothing. A Finchel Fic; spoilers and speculation for the season finale.


I've been MIA off fanfiction for so long. I'm sorry, exams have bit me in the arse and I have eight to go. On July 1st DGAO will be updated I promise, if anyones still reading that.

This idea hit me at like, 11pm at night and so it's probably pretty rubbish, but I had to write it down anyway. It's based off spoiler pictures from the New York filming and what I want to happen between Finchel. I hope you enjoy... Also, if you took the time to review at the end it would be appreciated, your thoughts mean the world to me!

**Disclaimer: None of glee or the characters belong to me sadly :( **

* * *

><p>He saw her from a distance, her blue dress and up-do only emphasising the beauty that was already so apparent to him. Finn had been unsure that she would come at first. It had been five months since they had split up, and although he had helped her with the song-writing (which was more simply more Finn telling Rachel that she could not write a song about accessories found on her dressing table) they had not had much contact since. It was a spur of the moment thing, asking her to meet him at Bank Rock Bridge in Central Park. He knew it was beautiful from the movies and he knew she loved New York more than words could ever say, so it seemed obvious to ask her to meet him there.<p>

Although he tried to act confident, he really hadn't planned what he was going to say. Everyone knew he had broken up with Quinn three weeks back and this _need_ possessed him to discuss it with Rachel. He didn't know why; really, it was nothing to do with her – and yet at the same time, Finn felt it was everything to do with her.

She was stood exactly in the middle of the bridge, ten minutes early as always. He had hoped that for a change he would be first there, but this was Rachel Berry and Rachel Berry was late for no appointment. Finn approached her, slowly and nervously. He tried not to scuff his shoes as he walked, because even though he was prone to dragging his feet on the ground, his suit was brand new and he knew that Rachel appreciated smartness.

"Hey," Finn said softly, a small blush creeping across his cheek.

"Hello Finn," she replied, smiling up at him. There was an awkward moment, a pause where they used to hug or share a sweet kiss. Instead, Rachel glanced over the bridge at the river.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it? I know you've never been out of Lima before and I can't help but feel overjoyed that the first place you've seen other than that Lima hellhole, pardon the expression," Rachel babbled, not once looking at him.

"You're beautiful as well, Rachel. And I'm glad that this is the first place out of Lima I've seen because it's your place and your future home and it's all you Rachel, and that makes New York even more beautiful!" Finn felt bolder now and moved next to her, "These are for you..."

He handed over the bouquet of flowers he'd bought especially for her. It was pretty cool how they seemed to match her dress perfectly.

"Oh thank you, but you shouldn't have!" She brought them to her face and smelt them, "Finn, they look and smell gorgeous!"

"They reminded me of you, 'cos they're pretty and smell really nice and you're pretty and always smell really nice, like berries, except they're flowers and don't smell like berries, they smell like flowers..." His eyes flicked up to meet her own glistening eyes. It was her turn to blush then, a pink flush crawling across her cheeks.

"Not that this isn't lovely – because it is – but I can't help but wonder why you asked me here?" She held his gaze, a questioning look in his eyes. Finn couldn't believe she still didn't understand after all this time.

"Cos I've finally realised something I used to know and seemed to forget along the way."

"Wh-What's that?" Rachel's voice trembled as she spoke. Finn wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing.

"That I love you. I always have and I always will," Finn looked at her with earnest, taking her free hand.

"If you've _'always loved me´ _then why did you finish me and run off with Quinn, the girl who had a baby with another guy whilst she was dating you?" The words seem to rip from her uncontrollably, filled with fury and hurt. She stamped her foot on the ground and turned away.

"Because you hurt me a million times more than she did! The only thing that hurt about me losing Quinn was losing baby Drizzle as well. With you I lost everything; my best friend, my girlfriend and my soul-mate," Finn exclaimed, spinning her round so he could look at her properly. Her eyes were watery, but her smile was radiant.

"This doesn't change things you know," Rachel whispered, clutching the bouquet close to her chest.

Finn nodded, "I know. I didn't expect it to for a moment."

She looked up at him tenderly and shot a small smile his way.

"I mean, we have to win Nationals yet and finish our exams..." she continued.

"You don't have to make excuses Rachel. I know I hurt you too bad to deserve another chance with you this time and I'll regret it forever," Finn sighed.

"Finn..."

"What, Rach?"

"Just because it isn't our time now, doesn't mean it's over. Give me some more time to forgive you and let me come to terms with everything that's happened and we'll work on it, okay?"

He grinned at her and nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"We'll work on it!"

"If we get back together I want it to last... I don't just want to be your rebound from Quinn!"

"Rach, you have nothing to be worried about. Compared to Quinn you're everything and she's nothing – it's always been that way!"

Rachel stood on her tip-toes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Finn," she whispered, holding her flowers even closer.

"We really should get back to rehearsals..." Finn trailed off, looking at Rachel for confirmation of this idea.

"Of course, Nationals is two days away! The group number really needs work and Kurt's solo needs more fine tuning and as co-captains of New Directions it is highly deplorable if we are not prompt with our timings," She informed Finn, walking off the bridge still smiling slightly and sniffing her flowers.

Finn just nodded, smiling his heart out behind her. _"Third time lucky..." _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review :)<p> 


End file.
